Tricycle of Terror/transcript
Billy: My bike rocks! Oh, the wheels are like circles! *'Sir Raven': Alas, poor Billy, destined to walk the sepulchered streets of suburbia. A doomed husk of a child. Don't cry for him... DO NOT CRYYY!! *'Weird kid': Hello, Billy. *'Billy': How'd you know my name? *'Weird kid': I guessed. *'Weird kid': Yes, it's totally free, but there's one thing: You must promise to love it FOREVER, and EVER, and EVER... and ever. *'Billy': I promise! strike, black background *'Weird kid': MUHAHAHAHA! *'Billy': at him confused. *'Weird kid': ha, ha... Oh, I'm sorry, I just remembered one really funny joke, about a duck and a bells... never mind, it's time for you to go! And remember: you must love it forever... forever... forever... *'Billy': Okay! Thanks Mr. Kid! *'Billy': Wow, what a cool tricycle! I'll name you... TRYKIE! Come on Trykie, lets have some FUN! *'Billy': Hey, guys, guys! Do you notice anything new? *'Irwin': and Pud'n snicker What is that, yo? Is that a tricycle? *'Billy': Yup! His name is Trykie. *'Irwin': and Pud'n snicker, but burst out laughing Incoming data packet for Billy: only big babies drive tricycles! *'Billy': That's not true! *'Irwin': Billy with a baby bottle Ready for your bottle? *'Billy': to cry I'm not a big baby! I'm a young adult! *'Irwin and Pud'n': singing Baby Billy, Sitting in a crib; Dripping mashed potatoes all down his bib. *'Billy': crying You're wrong! Trykie is cool! And I haven't worn a bib in months! riding the tricyle, he sobs all the way home, going to the kitchen to drink his pint of milk, he then burps; continues crying all the way to his room, lying on his bed T-they--They didn't even give me a chance! *'Irwin': Hey, you remember earlier, yo, when we called Billy a baby? *'Pud'n': Yeah! That was awesome! *'Irwin': And then when he cried all the way home? *'Pud'n': Yeah! *'Irwin': It's nice that it wasn't me for a change. Hello? Is someone there? Hello? (screams) *'Billy': Trykie! *'Billy':'' Trykie, sees Sperg and drives right past him'' Hi, Sperg nice day gotta go. *'Sperg':Get back here, Meat.drives back to Sperg Just when I thought you couldn't get no lamer, you show up on that thing. *'Billy': I don't care what you say about Trykie! They're just words, and words can't hurt me! *'Sperg': That's why I got these!he's wearing two huge spiked metal gloves. *'Billy': gulps Wh-what are they for? *'Sperg': Atomic Wedgies!Billy a wedgie *'Billy': pitched OOOWWW! THEY WORK WELL! *'Sperg': walks to the edge of the cliff, where the sidewalk leads to This is where the sidewalk ends baby! *'Billy': Don't do it! throws Trykie TRYKIEEEEEEE! *'Sperg': Well... That was even more satisfying than I thought! *'Billy': Trykie wouldn't hurt anyone, he is cool like that! *'Irwin': I beg to differ. *'Mandy': Show him, Irwin. *'Irwin': Ive got tyre tracks over eighty five percent in my body. *'Billy': Those could’ve come form anywhere. *'Pud'n': And what about me? Look what your mean tricycle wrote on my full body cast! *'Billy': from Pud'n's cast "Your pain has only begun! I'll be back to finish the job! You stink! Love, Trykie"... That could be any Trykie! *'Billy:OH MY GOODNESS!' *'Mandy': It's Sperg. Apparently, he's suffered an irreversible super-mega-wedgie. *'Billy': That could only be done by... by...! *'Mandy': By a pair of handle bars. *'Weird kid': You're monkey people, all of yoooooouuuuuuu... *'Sir Raven': And thus our story ends. If you've been paying any attention, it's because you're a nerd with nothing better to do. And what of Billy you ask? Well, he got himself a new unicycle... *'Billy': I'll call you... UNI! *'Sir Raven': And what of everybody else? Who cares? They bore the snot out of me. THEEEE ENNND!